Love, Betrayal and New Destiny
by Spike Trap
Summary: Arthur betrays Merlin in the most terrible way before learning of his magic. Angry, hurt and grieving over the death of someone dear to him, Merlin joins Morgana in her quest for the throne of Camelot and the Death of Arthur Pendragon. Dark! Evil! Mergana. Arthur and Gwen bashing.


**Love, Betrayal and Destiny.**

**Summary:**

After she was stabbed by Mordred, Morgana is near death but is magically healed by Merlin thus revealing that he has magic. He then allows her to escape while he does so with her brother, King Arthur Pendragon. Not long after, Arthur tells Merlin that he intends to revoke the Anti-Magic law and have any sorcerers in Camelot to register so that they are known. Merlin is ecstatic and tells all of the sorcerers that he knows of the good news and most of them agree to register.

However Merlin is horrified when they are rounded up and executed for sorcery, and even more so when Arthur reveals that it was a ruse to discover who the sorcerers were and execute them. Enraged by his so-called friends' betrayal, Merlin flees and finds Morgana and, after revealing that he is in fact Emrys, he joins her in her plans to take Camelot and kill Arthur.

**Main pairings:**

**Dark! Evil! Merlin / Dark! Evil! Morgana**

**AU bits:**

**Major AU after Morgana was stabbed in Arthur's Bane pt2.**

**Character Bashing:**

**Arthur**

**Gwen**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Beneath the Fortress of Ismere.**

"If Mordred is not Arthur's Bane, then who is?" Merlin, the manservant of King Arthur Pendragon and the All Powerful Warlock, Emrys, asked the Diamair creature.

The Diamair leaned forward and answered in its raspy voice "Himself." It then left, leaving a worried warlock behind.

Merlin was finally jogged from his thoughts when he heard a faint moan nearby. He looked in the direction that the moan came from to see Morgana trying to get from where she fell but was too weak from her injury. Not realising what he was doing, Merlin got up and stumbled over to the fallen witch, picking up the dagger she'd used to threaten Arthur which was near her, just in case.

Morgana couldn't believe that Mordred, the little boy she'd protected, had just betrayed and attempted to kill her. Could she trust no one? She tried to get up but was so tired. The former Lady of the Court heard footsteps coming closer. Maybe Arthur had come back to finish the job.

She felt a hand gently take hold of her shoulder and felt her lifted into someone's arms and held. Morgana opened her eyes slightly and was shocked at who she holding her. It was the last person she expected. "Going to finish the job, Merlin?" she whispered weakly, having noticed the dagger at his side.

Merlin had tears in his eyes as he looked at the woman he once had something of a crush on. He shook his head "I should." He whispered back to her. Instead he leaned over her to look at the severity of her wound and saw that it wasn't good. She was bleeding rather heavily. The young warlock could tell that she was fading. Unless he helped her.

Ignoring what Kilgharrah and Gaius told him, Merlin placed his hand on Morgana's wound causing the High Priestess to hiss in pain. He looked into her eyes and said "I'm sorry, Morgana. For everything."

Morgana raised an eyebrow slightly. The eyebrow went higher when the man holding her closed his eyes and took a deep breath _'What is he-?"_ she thought to herself before he spoke and she figuratively felt as though her heart stopped.

"_**Ic the thurhhaele thinu licsar!" **_Merlin whispered as his eyes opened revealing them now to be the brightest gold she'd ever seen. Morgana gasped, not only in shock but as her wound suddenly repaired itself. She felt her skin heal and her strength return.

She stared wide-eyed at Merlin, whose own eyes were filled with fear and regret. She felt for her wound in shock only to find torn clothing and smooth skin. The normally proud and composed High Priestess stuttered in shock "Y-You have M-Magic!?"

Merlin nodded, his whispered "Yes." was barely audible but Morgana heard it all the same. She felt a surge of anger at him. She'd trusted him with the secret of her magic and yet he could not do the same? How deep did his treachery go?

They were interrupted by a familiar voice calling "Merlin?"

Arthur.

The Warlock turned to the Witch and made a decision that took less time to think over than he'd expect. "Go!" he ordered her. Morgana looked at him in further shock. Why would he save her? After all that she'd done?

Merlin commanded again "GO! Take Aithusa and get to safety. I'll lead them off." He told her.

She looked at him in confusion once more and was about to ask how he knew the name of her dragon friend, but decided not to. She could always capture him and find out another day. Instead Morgana just stood and walked to the opposite entrance. Before leaving she turned back to look at him and said honestly "I'll never forget this, Merlin." For a moment Merlin thought she smiled at him before she turned and left.

He breathed a sigh of relief as Arthur came in with Gwaine. He made an excuse about Morgana being gone when he'd regained consciousness and they believed him.

As they left the cavern, Merlin turned back and saw Morgana peeking around the side of a wall. Their eyes met and he whispered "I'm sorry, Morgana." She nodded once with a slight smile on her beautiful face, before vanishing around the wall.

* * *

**Later at Camelot after Mordred's Knighting Ceremony.**

Once back home, Merlin was in deep thought. Mordred had been knighted by Arthur for saving the king's life but Merlin was worried. The Dragon had told him when he'd first met Mordred that the Druid boy could be the one to kill Arthur and when the Druid seer showed him the vision of Arthur's death the man who'd killed the King bore a striking resemblance to Mordred, although Merlin couldn't be sure.

Then there was Morgana. After everything she'd done, he had still saved her and she now knew of his being magic. On the one hand, Merlin worried about what she would do with this information, but on the other he hoped that it meant he'd be able to make some amends with the former ward.

He was jogged from his thoughts by Gaius asking "So, are you going to tell me what's troubling you?"

Merlin looked at his mentor and half answered "Mordred." He hadn't yet told Gaius of Morgana now knowing his secret. He heard Gaius sigh. "People change." The old man told him in that wise tone of his.

Gaius sat by his ward. "Perhaps," he started "you should give him the benefit of the doubt." He suggested.

But Merlin shook his head. "Remember what the dragon said?" he asked of his uncle. "Arthur would meet his end at the hands of one he once called friend." He reminded him.

Gaius nodded in some understanding. "And you believe that because Mordred is now a Knight of Camelot, that he could be that friend?"

Merlin just shrugged "All I know," he whispered urgently "is that there is something coming. Something dark and terrible, and I fear that this time I will not be able to stop it."

* * *

_I'm sorry about the new fic, but this wouldn't go away. I really like Merlin and was annoyed by the finale. Why is it that whenever a show ends, the finale is almost always a letdown in some ways example: Smallville – you don't see Clark in the Superman suit, Merlin – no big Final Battle between Merlin and Morgana. I could go on._

_I've read a few Dark! Mergana fics and loved them, so I thought I'd take a crack at it._


End file.
